Love For You
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Tentang dua kerajaan yang sebenarnya tak akan dapat terkalahkan, kedua putra kerajaan mereka yang adlah sepasang kekasih dan kedua penasihat mereka juga sepasang kekasih #Iniffrequestanorang #kalojelekmaapkeun #Kalogangertitanyaaja
TITLE : LOVE FOR YOU

PAIRING : KRIS X TAO, CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN

WARNING : TYPO, YAOI

DISCLAIMER : TAO MILIK KRIS, KRIS MILIK ICE, ICE MILIK TAO. KITA MENJALANI CINTA SEGILIMA/? O_O

Love For You

"Cuaca hari ini gelap sekali ya..." gumam seseorang

"Kupikir hanya aku yang berfikiran jika hari ini gelap" balas yang lainnya

"Chan.."

"Hm?"

"Apa... kerajaan Sapphire akan benar-benar menyerang kerajaan Blackburn?"

"Ntahlah... dari pendengaranku, hal ini memang akan benar-benar terjadi"

Chan atau yang bernama lengkap Chan Lie adalah kepala nasehat dari kerajaan Blackburn, sedangkan namja yang satunya —Bai Xian— adalah kepala penasehat kerajaan Sapphire

Kedua kerajaan ini memang sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Berkali-kali mereka menyerang satu sama lain. Dan hasilnya? Kedua kerajaan itu bahkan masih bertahan sampai sekarang ini

"Apakah tak ada cara lain untuk mencegah ini?" gumam Bai Xian yang masih bisa didengar Chan Lie

"Kupikir tak ada. Kecuali mereka kini berfikir bahwa perang bukanlah jalan yang benar. Karna faktanya... kedua kerajaan ini bahkan tak saling lenyap" komentar Chan Lie sambil menutupkan matanya. Sungguh, ia lelah sekali... tau begini, ia tak akan pernah mau menerima penawaran raja Yunho

 **Flashback**

Waktu itu, Chan Lie masih berumur 12 tahun, yang tentunya masih labil dan masih belum merencanankan apapun

Hingga tiba-tiba "Chan Lie"

Yunho memanggilnya

"Yes? Eh? Paman? Wei shen me?"

Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar Chanyeol.

Andai ia tahu...

"Kau sahabat Yifan'kan?"

...betapa sialnya ia...

"Ya, Aku adalah sahabat Yifan. Ada apa paman?"

mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat Kris

"Mau kah Chan Lie menolong paman?"

"Eh? Menolong apa? Apa yang bisa Chan Lie bantu?"

"Tolong... jadilah penasihat kerajaan, Chan... tenang saja.. kau baru akan mulai bekerja saat berumur 15 tahun. Jadi masih ada waktu 3 tahun untukmu belajar" dan Chan Lie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia senang karna diusia mudanya ia sudah memegang sebuah pekerjaan. Apalagi pekerjaan ini di kerajaan. Betapa senangnya Ia

 **Flashback End**

Tapi sekali lagi... itu dulu, bolehkah ia menjerit sekarang?

Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka... semua perkataan Yifan —yang dulu Chan Lie anggap angin lalu— semua adalah benar

 **"Kubilang pergi Chan!"**

 **"Tidak! dan tidak akan pernah Fan! Ada apa Denganmu?! Aku tahu, kau memang anak dari raja Yunho. Tenanglah... aku tak akan mengambil gelar panggeran milikmu itu!"**

 **"Dengarkan aku Chan!"**

 **"Tidak! Kau yang harusnya mendengarkan aku** **Fan!"**

 _Mereka masih mendebatkan tentang siapa yang benar dan salah. Hingga akhirnya_

 **"Fine! Terserahmu Chan Lie! Aku sudah berusaha mempringatkanmu! Pergilah dari sini! Tapi karna kau keras kepala. Terserahmu saja! Kuharap kau tak pernah menyesal!"**

"Ada apa Chan?" Bai Xian mengadahkan kepalanya pada Chan Lie. Ia merasa bahwa Chan Lie memang baru saja menangis

"Aku rasa... kita memiliki sebuah cara untuk menghentikan peperangannya, Bai Xian" ucap Chan Lie dengan senyumannya

"Dan cara ini juga untuk kita. Supaya kita bisa melepaskan diri juga" lanjutnya

Bai Xian sontak saja membulatkan matanya "Hah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita ini sama-sama terikat oleh kerajaan kita masing-masing. Mana bisa kita la-"

"Bisa!" Bai Xian hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandang tak percayanya

"Kita membutuhkan Yifan dan juga Zitao disini. Agar semuanya bisa sama-sama terbebas. Yifan dan Zitao terbebas, kita juga sama"

Bai Xian makin menatap Chan Lie dengan pandangan curiganya "Cara apa?"

Chan Lie mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit sambil menutup matanya. Tampa Bai Xian ketahui, Chan Lie mengeluarkan smirk mematikannya

"Mudah saja..."

"Kita hanya perlu melakukan—

— **Bunuh diri** "

Love For You

"Zitao!" panggil seseorang dari arah luar kamarnya yang mewah dan megah

Huang Zitao adalah anak dari pasangan Huang Zhoumi dan Chou Henry. Zitao adalah anak dari pasangan gay. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menyalahkan takdir. Ia menghadapi semuanya dengan normal, layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia memanggil ratu Henry dengan panggilan mama

Dan yang tadi berteriak dari luar kamar Zitao adalah mama Zitao. Huang Henry

"Ya ma?"

"Keluar sekarang honey! Kau harus sarapan!"

"Hm..!"

Zitao bergegas membereskan tubuhnya. Ia memandikan dirinya. Merapihkan rambutnya, dan lainnya. Ia melakukannya agar ia terlihat keren

"Zitao, ayo makan dulu"

"Ya"

"Henry... Stephanie mana?"

"Stephanie? Oh, dia sudah keluar dengan Ta Yun"

Zitao memiliki seorang jie jie. Noonanya itu bernama Stephanie. Tiffany Huang. Yap! Gadis yang baru saja dipertanyakan keberadaannya itu adalah jie jie Tao

Stephanie adalah gadis yang baik, cantik, ceria, cerewet. Dan point pentingnya... dia itu ribet! Jadi jangan salahkan Zitao, jika Zitao selalu ingin selalu terlihat keren. Jie jienya saja selalu ribet. Padahal... kedua orangtuanya tidak seperti Zitao atau Stephanie. Zhoumi dan Henry cenderung bebas dalam berpakaian

"Zitao... ada hal yang harus kami beritahu padamu" ucap raja Zhoumi dengan nada yang tenang dan membuat Zitao penasaran

"Wei shen me, ba?" Zitao menatap babanya itu dengan pandangan penasaran

"Kerajaan kita akan segera menyerang kerajaan Blackburn. Awalnya mereka telah menghancurkan kerajaan Lavender. Jadi... kerajaan kita akan menghancurkannya. Sebagai permintaan raja Lavender dan pembalasan dendam"

"lalu?" jujur saja, Zitao masih belum menangkap pesan apa yang babanya itu berikan padanya

"Bersembunyilah"

 **Deg**

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Baba, Mama, Jie jie akan bertarung di medan perang. Sedangkan Zitao? Zitao malah disuruh bersembunyi? Bukankah... seharusnya mama dan Stephanie jie jie yang berlindung?"

"Ini perintah!"

 **Hening**

"Bisakah memberikan alasan logis? Agar aku mau menuruti permintaan raja Huang Zhoumi?"

"Kau adalah anakku. Anak lelaki tunggal dalam kerajaan ini. Tidakkah kau sadar? Jika aku mati... masih ada kau yang menggantikan tahtaku? Tapi kalau kau mati? siapa yang akan meneruskan tahta, huh!" Zitao hanya tertunduk mendengar perkataan babanya itu. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya—

"Jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa Stephanie bisa menggantikan tahta. Stephanie akan mengikuti yang lain bukannya menetap!" sementara itu, Henry hanya menggelus dengan sayang punggung anaknya itu

Love For You

"Yifan!"

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, kerajaan Sapphire akan melakukan penyerangan pada kerajaan ini. Apa kau tak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Chan Lie

"Aku tau itu Chan. Dan aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk mengambil Zitao" ucap Yifan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk

"Boleh aku tau, sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya "Kami sudah berpacaran. Kami berniat untuk menikah"

"Eh?"

"Aku tau itu mustahil..." Yifan menghela nafasnya lagi

"Kau tau Fan. Aku dan Bai Xian juga tersiksa" cerita Chan Lie

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk lari?"

Chan Lie memandang Yifan pandangan dengan penuh penyesalan "Sungguh... maafkan aku Fan. Andai waktu itu aku mendengarkan perkataanmu, aku yakin kita berempat bisa lari dari sini" ucap Chan Lie dengan rasa bersalahnya

"Lupakan saja. Semua itu percuma'kan?" entah kenapa. Senyuman Yifan malah terpampang

"Aku rasa... kita harus bunuh diri"

Yifan kaget dan membesarkan bola matanya "Apa maksudmu Chan?! Sekalipun aku tak pernah berfikiran untuk bunuh diri!"

"Aku dan Bai Xian akan melakukan itu" Yifan baru saja akan berbicara—

"Aku tau tindakan ku ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah! Tapi... akan lebih baik jika kami mati bersama dan mengharapkan reinkarnasi dimasa depan. Semoga reinkarnasi itu bisa membiarkanku dan Bai Xian bersama"

Yifan termenung. Di dalam hati kecilnya.. ia ingin mengikuti Chan Lie. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Zitao? Apa dia mau?

"Ada apa Fan?"

"Aku ingin melakukan itu.. tapi bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Tenanglah... aku sudah menduga bahwa kita berempat akan melarikan diri seperti ini" kini senyuman indah itu terpampang di bibir Chan Lie

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu Chan" gumam Yifan

Love For You

"Zizi... Zizi...!" teriak seseorang. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti yeoja. Jadi... ini pasti Stephanie

Tok Tok Tok!  
Tok Tok Tok!

"Bukakan pintu ini Zi!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Cklek

"Ada apa Steph?"

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" Zitao menghela nafasnya. Paling-paling hanya ingin meminta cemilan

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Stephanie memang mengambil snack Tao. Tapi ia tak lupa dengan tujuan utamanya ini

"Kau berpacaran dengan Yifan'kan?" mata Zitao terbelak kaget

"I-itu..."

"Tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku..." mendengar itu, Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Dengarkan aku.. nanti malam, appa dan pasukannya akan menyerang kerajaan kekasihmu itu"

"Aku harap kau lari, larilah sejauh mungkin..."

"Dibelakang istana, aku sudah meninggalkan dua ekor kuda. Aku tau, Bai Xian berpacaran dengan Chan Lie" Zitao menangis dengan sangat kencang. Kini ia memeluk kakaknya itu

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan Ta Yun jie?"

"Ta Yun... ia sudah mati Zi. Dan aku akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi" ucap Stephanie dengan santainya. Sementara itu, Zitao makin menjerit

"Hiks... hiks... jie jie... hiks... jie jie jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks.. hiks.. aku sayang... hiks... hiks.. jie jie. Aku.. hiks.. aku mau bersama jie jie... hiks... hiks.."

Stephanie tersenyum sedih mendengat jeritan adiknya ini. Ia juga tak menginginkan hal ini... tapi, mereka korban. Dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti appa mereka

"Cup cup... hiks... Zizi jangan menangis.. hiks.. jie jie juga sayang Zizi... hiks.. jie jie juga tak mau berpisah dengan Zizi... hiks.. hiks... Zizi.. hiks.."

Ya. Kedua kakak beradik ini saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan sebelumnya...

Tapi kini, mereka akan berpisah'ya?

Love For You

Malam. Ini lah sekarang

Pertempuran itu benar-benar terjadi. Bai Xian sudah memberitahu Chan Lie untuk datang ke isatana Sapphire yang kosong itu. Dan beruntungnya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan

"Chan! Fan!" teriak Bai Xian dengan hebohnya"

"Bai Xian!"

"Zitao!"

"Gege!"

Mereka saling berpelukan. Mereka bahagia karna mereka akan melarikan diri, bukan bunuh diri

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" Zitao mulai melepas pelukannya bersama Yifan itu dan menyuruh Yifan segera mengambil kendali untuk mengemudi kuda yang diberikan Stephanie untuk mereka

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Bai Xian. Sesungguhnya inilah yanh jadi pertanyaan Bai Xian. Dengan kuda ini... kemana mereka akan pergi?

"Mari kita berjalan terlebih dahulu... baru menentukan tujuan" ucap Yifan yang terdengar seperti keputusan mutlak

Love For You

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Sosok itu termenung...

"Kelanjutannya..."

Love For You

Mereka baru memulai perjalanan mereka, sampai tiba-tiba..

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Bunyi tembakan itu tepat pada tubuh Zitao

"Zitao!" Yifan panik, karna tubuh Zitao tidak lagi memeluknya, malah seperti akan terjatuh

Maka dengan cepat Yifan berkata "CHAN LIE! PERGILAH! BAWA BAI XIAN KEMANAPUN TUJUAN KALIAN!"

"Tapi Fan..."

"JANGAN MEMIKIRKANKU! PERGILAH!"

Dan Chan Lie mempercepat lari kudanya, sementara Bai Xian menangis hebat sambil memeluk Chan Lie

"Zi... Zitao... jangan tinggalkan gege..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gege.. gege kenapa disini? Cepat pergi.."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat... "Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... ayolah Zi.. jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Gege... aw—"

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Bruk!**

Yifan terjatuh menimpa Zitao

"Gege..."

"Kita.. akan pergi bersama Zi.." ucap Yifan dengan lirih

"Ya ge.. tidak ada yang meninggalkan. Kita pergi bersama..." senyum indah mereka terpampang di bibir mereka masing-masing

"Wo Ai Ni Zitao"

"Wo Ye Ai Ni Yifan"

"This Love is for you, right? Until I die.. I still love you. This Love Is For You"

"My Love For You Too Fan"

Kemudian mereka menutup mata mereka. Ya.. mereka sudah mati

Love For You

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kisahnya sedih sekali Byunbaek! Hiks.. hiks... Kau bilang ceritanya romantis!" Byunbaek —Baekhyun— malah mengerutkan keningnya

"Itu memang romantis, sialan! Dan lagi.. itu kisah nyata!"

"Aku tak percaya kalau itu kisah nyata" seseorang yang lain ikut menimpali

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukan bercerita pada satu orang. Melainkan pada sembilan orang sekaligus. Tapi, Luhan memang yang paling menanggapi dibanding yang lainnya

"Kalian tak percaya?" Baekhyun sontak tersenyum indah

"Aku adalah Bai Xian, Chanyeol adalah Chan Lie"

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Lay terbelak tak percaya. Sementara Kai, Sehun, Suho Chen tak percaya

"Jangan membual.. kau ini orang Korea asli, nama Bai Xian adalah nama China! Bacon hyung!" Sehun akhirnya kesal juga

"Aku tak mengatakan bahwa Bai Xian dan Chan Lie adalah orang korea'ya?" semuanya mengangguk

"Besok minggu, kita ke China" —ini suara Chanyeol—

"Kita semua?" tanya Kai memastikan dan dijawab anggukan pasti oleh Chanyeol

"Darimana tiketnya?"

"Dari tukang tiket, tentu saja" ucap Chanyeol dengan datarnya"

"Uangnya?"

"Suho hyung sepertinya sedang berbaik hati, tuh!" goda Chanyeol. Sementara Suho menghela nafas pasrah

"Sudah kuduga!"

Love For You

Mereka semua, kini berada di perjalanan. Maksudnya... mereka sekarang sedang berada dihutan. Mereka akan berziarah ke makam Huang Zitao dan Wu Yifan

"Ini makam mereka" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Woah... kenapa makamnya terawat begini?" kaget Luhan

"Tentu saja terawat! Aku dan Chanyeol selalu berziarah setiap bulannya"

Mereka semua kemudian membersihkan makam Zitao dan Yifan. Kemudian menaburi dengan bunga-bunga dan terakhir mendoakannya

"Kalin tau... Zitao meninggal di usianya yang masih sangat muda"

"Oh ya..? Berapa tahun?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran

"16 tahun"

"Apa?!" semuanya kaget tak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia mendoakan Zitao dan Yifan

"Zitao waktu itu berumur 16 tahun, Chanyeol 17 tahun, aku 18 tahun dan Yifan 19 tahun"

"Kini aku berumur 23 tahun, maka Zitao 22 tahun dan Kris 25 tahun"

"Kris setara denganku dan Luhan?" Xiumin tak percaya

"Ya.. begitulah.."

"Astaga.. Zitao hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari kami?"

"Wah.. jadi kisah ini benar-benar nyata baek?" Kyungsoo terperangah mendengar usia itu

"Ya... jika kita berjalan lurus terus kearah barat, disanalah letak kerajaan Sapphire"

"Dan Blackburn masih jauh dari sini?" tanya Lay dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Kurasa... kita harus pulang sekarang, hari sudah agak gelap.."

"Ya! Kau benar Yeol. Bye bye Zi... bye bye Fan... semoga kalian bahagia disana" —Baekhyun—

"Aku akan terus meminta maafmu Fan... seharusnya kematian itu untuk kami'kan? Aku minta maaf..." —Chanyeol—

"Hai.. aku Xiumin, aku sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menceritakan kisah kalian pada kami... aku sangat terharu dengan kisah kalian... semoga kalian bahagia disana ya... apa mungkin kalian sudah menikah disana?" perkataan Xiumin membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror

"Ni Hao, wo jiao Xi Luhan... Kalian mati diumur yang masih terlalu muda! Huh! Andai saja kita bertemu... kata Chanyeol... Yifan sangat tampan dan Zitao sangat lucu... ahh... aku ingin sekali melihat kalian berdua" —Luhan—

"Ni hao.. wo jiao Yixing. Zhang Yixing. Kalian akan lebih mudah memanggilku Lay... aku adalah sahabat Byunbaek dan Chanyeol. Kalian tau, Bai Xian dan Chan Lie malah mengganti nama mereka, mentang-mentang mereka pindah ke Korea, huh!" —Lay—

"Aku Suho, kekasih Lay. Kuharap... kalian menyertai kami semua. Walaupun kami orang baru, kami menyayangi kalian"

"Aku Chen. Kekasih Xiumin. Sebentar lagi aku dan Xiumin akam menikah loh... semoga kalian melihat dari surga ya"

'Sepertinya pasangan ChenMin memang pasangan gila!' batin semua orang yang ada disana

"Aku Kai, kekasih Kyungsoo. Senang mengetahui kisah hidup kalian" —Kai—

"Aku Sehun, kekasihnya Luhan hyung. Semoga kalian bahagia disana ya... semoga juga, aku dan Luhan bisa saling mencintai sampai mati, seperti kalian"—Sehun—

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka yang berbicara pada makam Zitao dan Yifan

End!

* * *

Epilogue

"Apa katamu?! Zitao kabur?!"

"I-Iya tuan.. bagaimana ini?" Henry menenangkan suaminya ini dengan mengelus punggung Zhoumi. Henry mengetahui perihal Zitao dan Yifan yang saling mencintai. Ia juga tau, Stephanie adalah dalang dari kaburnya Zitao

Jadi... untuk apa mengatakan semuanya pada Zhoumi? Henry tau, Zhoumi memang akan segera mengetahui ini. Walaupun Zhoumi pasti tak mengetahui bahwa Zitao dan Yifan saling mencintai

Dan firasat Henry benar-benar tak enak sekarang... Ia merasa, bahwa Zitaonya akan segera mati

"Bunuh Zitao!"

 **Deg**

Benarkan dugaan Henry

"Baba! Apa-apaan itu?! Membunuh Zitao?! Ia anak kesayanganmu'kan?!" pekik Stephanie tak terima

"Dia memang anak kesayanganku... tepat sebelum aku tau, bahwa ia kabur!" Stephanie menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis. Ia menyesal menyuruh Zitao kabur. Sungguh, ia menyesal

"T-tuan... Tuan Zitao kabur bersama penasihat Bai Xian, Pangeran Yifan dan penasihat Chan Lie dari kerajaan Blackburn"

Zhoumi menggretak "Sudah kuduga ini pasti akan terjadi! Bunuh mereka yang kabur itu!"

"Pangeran Yifan dan penasihat Chan Lie, juga?"

Zhoumi mengeluarkan smirknya "Bunuh Zitao dan Yifan"

"Zhoumi... musuhmu adalah Yifan! Bukan Yifan! Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Yifan juga huh?!" pekik Henry

"Bukankah Zitao dan Yifan saling mencintai? Biar mereka bahagia di alam sana... lebih baik mereka mati bukan?"

Henry menangis, Stephanie makin menjerit

Love For You

"Bai Xian.. kurasa akan lebih baik kita pindah negara.."

"Kau benar Chan, tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tak memiliki uang sepeserpun"

"Mari bersekolah, dan mengambil beasiswa. Kita adalah penasihat, tentu kita bisa melakukan apapun"

"Ya... kau benar" Bai Xian menghela nafasnya. Ia tau bahwa Zitao dan Yifan meninggal. Bai Xian mengetahuinya dari mana?

Ia di beritahu oleh burung hantu kesayangan Stephanie. Bahkan burung hantu itu juga mengatakan bahwa Stephanie juga sudah mati

"Chan Lie, aku asli Korea"

"Aku juga"

"Mari pindah ke korea"

"Tentu"

Really End

* * *

Nah, gimana? Happy ending'kan?

ChanBaeknya idup, KrisTaonya mati...

mereka sama-sama bahagia :v

Ini ff requestannya Jennifer Herin...

wajib review kamu nak! :v

Kalau feel kerajaannya ga dapet, dapetin ajalah :v otak indah Ice mau pecah :v

Yo.. yang udah baca, harus review, wajib malah :v


End file.
